Catoptrophobia
by the-HAVEN
Summary: Yugi invites Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik over to Seto’s house for a Halloween Party. They then begin to play a game of Truth or Dare and Bakura dares Yugi to do the ‘Bloody Mary’ game. Rivalshipping R
1. xChapter 1x Truth or Dare

**Catoptrophobia**

_Ack another story. I blame Television for all these story ideas…and I also blame the internet and my weird imagination. But lookie I will update The 'Great Adventure' Scare and To The End. Promise! Okies well I got this idea while I was watching Charmed with my mommy with the people who come out of the movies? Yea that episode. Anyways after that I was looking up Bloody Mary thingies and ghost pictures and stuff and I got this idea. Yup yup. Funny. Anyways here we goes._

Summary: Yugi invites Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik over to Seto's house for a Halloween Party. They then begin to play a game of Truth or Dare and Bakura dares Yugi to do the 'Bloody Mary' game.

Warning: Shounen-ai; SetoxYugi. Also ghosts and a very quiet Yugi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. And I do not own Bloody Mary…too scary.

_Awww poor Yugi…he's going to get soo scare-ed. Okies well onto the ficcie.

* * *

_

xChapter 1x Truth or Dare

Yugi crawled onto Seto's lap and took a sip of his Coke. "So what do you guys what to do now?" He asked, licking his lips. Seto wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and rested his head on Yugi's.

Bakura squinted as he thought of a game they could play on this cool Halloween night. "OH!" He said loudly, causing Ryou, who was sitting next to him, to almost spill his drink. "We should play Truth or Dare."

"Why that?" Yami asked, sipping his Mountain Dew.

"Um…because its Halloween and we have nothing better to do and because I said so." Bakura said shrugging. "Duh."

"Yea let's play it. I nominate…Yugi to go first." Marik said playing with his hikari's hair and smirking at Yugi.

Yugi blushed. "Um…okay."

"So Yugi…truth or dare?" Marik asked turning so he was facing Yugi, who was on the other side of the room, sitting on the couch with Seto.

"Uh…" Yugi wasn't ready for dares right now so he decided to go with truth. "Truth."

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"No…" Yugi said quickly, blushing a bright red. "Why would you think that?"

"It's a game Yugi, calm yourself." Marik rolled his eyes. "Pick someone Yugi."

"Um….Seto? Truth or Dare?" Yugi asked, leaning back so he could look at his boyfriend.

"This game is so stupid." Seto said, resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder.

"Seto…" Yugi whined pouting cutely. "Just play the game please?"

"Fine fine. Truth."

"Aw c'mon pick dare!" Bakura yelled.

"Don't have to if I don't want to." Seto glared at Bakura.

Yugi put a finger to his chin and tapped it, thinking. Then Yugi smirked and looked at Seto. "Seto…what colour underwear do you have on?"

Seto blushed and the other occupants in the room snickered. "W-what?"

"You heard me. What colour underwear do you have on?" Yugi asked, looking up innocently at him.

"Black with white stripes." Seto whispered, if face turning red.

Everyone burst out laughing, except Yugi who was giggling his little head off. "What did your ass go to prison or something?" Bakura joked.

Seto growled and looked around the room. "Bakura truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Bakura said triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Seto smirked. "I dare you to kiss Yami." Bakura almost choked on his soda, while Yami spit his out.

"WHAT!" they asked in unison.

"You gotta do the dare, 'Kura." Ryou said giggling. Bakura looked at his hikari who was smirking.

"Aw I didn't bring the camera!" Malik whined. He bent down and unzipped a pocket on his pant leg and pulled out a digital camera. "Oh wait here it is." Malik said smiling. He turned it on and pointed it at Bakura. "Kiss him…do it!"

"No! I refuse to kiss that horrible Pharaoh!" Bakura said, turning away from the others.

"If he does I don't want to look." Yugi said, burying his face into Seto's chest. Seto patted Yugi's back.

"I am defiantly NOT kissing that baka Tomb Robber!" Yami yelled, pointing at Bakura.

"I call chicken." Bakura said, throwing up his hands.

"You can't you HAVE to do it." Malik said, still holding up the camera.

Bakura and Yami glanced at each other, but quickly turned away blushing a bright red. "Fine you know what!" Bakura got up walked over to Yami and quickly pecked him on the lips before running back to his seat and quickly taking a sip of his drink. Yami did the same, his face still a bright red. "Are you happy?"

"No!" Marik and Malik whined. "I didn't get any pictures, you did it too fast!" Malik said pouting.

Yugi turned around. "Is it over?"

"Ryou truth or dare?" Bakura asked, turning towards his hikari.

"Um…dare." Ryou said shrugging.

Bakura thought for a moment. Then he turned to Seto. "Do you have any hair dye here?"

Yugi perked up. "I have hair dye. I was testing different colours on my bangs. What colour do you want?"

"Do you have pink?"

"Oh no… we are NOT dying my hair." Ryou protested, sinking back into the couch.

Yugi thought for a moment. "I think so."

"You dyed your bangs pink?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Trying out different colours. C'mon Ryou time to dye your hair!" Yugi hopped off of Seto's lap and grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him up off the couch. "C'mon, Ryou-kun! You have to do the dare!"

"Fine, I'm going. I'm going!" Ryou followed Yugi upstairs and Bakura snickered when he heard a door close.

They heard Rou yelp like fifteen minutes later and Yugi came walking downstairs looking very smug. He walked over to Seto and sat down next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder. Ryou came down after him, his hair a bright pink. Bakura burst out laughing and Marik took the camera from Malik and took snapshots of him. "Ha-ha Ryou. Nice hair." Marik teased, giggling at the pictures he took.

"Fine. Bakura truth or Dare?" Ryou said glaring at Bakura.

"Dare!" Bakura said, smirking.

"I dare _you_ to dye your hair pink!" Ryou said walking over and sitting down next to him.

"What!"

The whole room burst out laughing. "Yea c'mon Kura let's go." Yugi jumped up and grabbed Bakura's hand, pulling him up and into the bathroom. They emerged minutes later, Bakura's hair the same as Ryou's.

"Happy, Hikari?" Bakura asked, sitting down.

"Very." Ryou said smiling.

"Yugi…Truth or Dare?"

"Why me? What about them?" Yugi squeaked, pointing at Yami, Marik, and Malik. "Nobody asked them yet!"

"Then you could ask them after. Now…Truth or Dare?"

"…D-dare." Yugi said after a moment's hesitation.

"I dare you to…" Bakura thought for a moment, and being the evil Tomb Robber he was, and loving to scare people, thought of something that would scare the crap out of Yugi. "I dare you to go into the bathroom…alone…and do the 'Bloody Mary' thing."

Yugi paled and stared at Bakura. "You can't make him do that Bakura. That's mean, you know how scared Yugi gets about ghost stories." Marik argued.

"Yea, Yugi you don't have to do that." Yami said looking over at his hikari, who looked like he was going to faint. Seto wrapped his arms around Yugi and began rubbing circles on his back to calm him down.

"He has to! You guys made Ryou and me dye our hair and you made me kiss that baka Pharaoh! So he has to do that stupid game. 'Sides its just a load of crap 'nyways. Now go do it Yugi."

"He doesn't have to!" Yami yelled.

Yugi stood up and walked towards the hallway that led to one of the downstairs bathrooms in Seto's mansion. The occupants in the room watched him go and waited as they heard a door slam.

* * *

Yugi walked into the bathroom and over to the large mirror above the sink. He closed the door behind him and looked around for the matches so he could light the candles. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of matches. He opened it up and took out a match and lit the two candles that were on either side of the sink. He turned off the lights and faced the mirror, the light from the matches making the room look creepy.

He gulped and closed his eyes, taking a few long deep breaths before opening his eyes again. "B-bloody Mary." He whispered, keeping his eyes on the mirror. "Bloody Mary." He said his voice a little louder this time. "Bloody Mary." Louder. Nothing was happening yet. Only two more times Yugi. "Bloody Mary." Yugi kept his eyes on the mirror and gulped down a wad of fear before saying the name one last time. "Bloody Mary." Yugi looked at the mirror. Nothing. 'Maybe Bakura was right.'

Then Yugi's eyes went wide as he stared at the mirror. Blood was dripping down from the top. He backed up until his back it the door, his body shaking. He glanced around the bathroom and noticed that the walls were also bleeding. The blood poured down the mirror and into the sink filling it up until it poured over the sides. The blood poured onto the floor and came towards Yugi. Yugi tried to back up as best he could but there was no where he could go.

His eyes widened further when he heard scratching noises. He gulped and looked up coming face to face with a young pale faced woman with long waist length black hair (AN: I have no clue what Bloody Mary looks like, I have never done this before. But I went on you tube and watched the Supernatural episode of it…). The young women face had blood pouring down it from her eyes. She lifted up her hands, showing off large claw-like finger nails.

She tilted her head and glanced at Yugi, who was shaking uncontrollably now, and slashed out, making a large gash appear on his left cheek, blood pouring down from it. She growled and began slashing out in all directions, creating large scratches on Yugi's arms and chest area. Yugi screamed and reached for the doorknob, turning it and pulling the door open and running out into the hallway.

'Bloody Mary' then disappeared back into the mirror as did the blood. No traces of what had happened remained in the bathroom.

* * *

Seto heard Yugi scream and he stood up. "Yugi?" he called.

Yami also stood up and glared at Bakura. "What did I do?" Bakura asked when he saw Yami staring at him. Seto walked down the hallway and towards the bathroom Yugi went into.

"Shit!" They heard Seto yell. The others stood up and ran down the hallway where Seto went, find Seto kneeling in front of Yugi, who was curled up in a corner, face pale, body shaking, and bleeding from the numerous cuts and scratches that covered his arms, face, and chest.

"What the hell happened to him?" Marik asked, holding his hikari close to him. Bakura was doing the same with his.

"Call the ambulance."

* * *

Seto, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik sat in the waiting room of Domino Hospital waiting for the doctors to emerge from Yugi's room. Seto was pacing back and forth in front of the door. "This is all your fault baka Tomb Robber." Yami yelled at Bakura.

"How the hell is it my fault?" Bakura yelled back.

"Because you're the one who dared him to do that, and look what happened to him."

"So that doesn't make it my fault."

"Actually, 'Kura, it does." Ryou stated quietly. Bakura turned to his hikari and frowned.

"Oh yea well look what your hikari did to mine!"

"That's because of what you did to him!"

"All right all of you just shut the hell up." Seto yelled, stopping near Yugi's hospital room door. Yami sat back in his chair and settled for glaring at Bakura, promising in his mind to kill him one day. Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulder, holding him close.

Finally a doctor emerged from Yugi's room, his face serious. "How is he?" Yami asked from his seat.

"He has numerous cuts and scratches all over his upper body and one large gash on his face. I asked him what had happened but he just stared and wouldn't say anything to me." The doctor sighed and took off his glasses and placed them in his pocket. "I was wondering if maybe one of you could get something out of him, to help us understand his condition better."

"Yea sure." Seto said before entering the room and walking over towards the hospital bed. Yugi was sitting there, his knees pulled up to his chin, arms wrapped around his legs, rocking back and forth. His arms were bandaged up and he had a large piece of gauze over the cut on his face. Seto sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked over at him, his once bright amethyst eyes dull and void of any emotion. "Yugi…can you tell me what happened?" Seto asked. Yugi shook his head, not saying anything to Seto. Seto took grabbed Yugi's hand and held it. "You have to tell me what happened Yugi." Yugi shook his head again. "Say something at least." Yugi continued to stare at him, his eyes dull. "Please?" Yugi looked past Seto and towards a mirror that was hanging on the back of the door he had entered in. Yugi shook his head and backed up away from Seto. "Yugi? Yugi what's wrong?" Seto asked worried about Yugi's strange behavior.

Yugi shut his eyes and covered his ears, shaking his head back and forth violently. Seto had a look of pure confusion on his face as he continued to stare at his little love thrashing about. Seto looked over his shoulder to where Yugi was looking and noticed the mirror there. 'Is that what he's afraid of? A mirror?' Then he remembered the 'Bloody Mary' dare Bakura made him do. Maybe that was why.

Seto turned back towards Yugi, who was laying curled up on his side, staring at Seto. 'But that doesn't tell me why he's not speaking to me.' Seto pondered this for a moment. 'Could Yugi have gotten more phobias from that stupid 'Bloody Mary' dare?'

* * *

_There ya go. I was thinking about making this a one-shot. But I'm not sure. Every time I try to make things a one-shot people tell me to continue it. I was shaking while I was writing the Bloody Mary part and then my mom came into the living room (where I was typing) and said my name which made me jump. It scared me soo much. I did some research on Bloody Mary and it said that her description was never given so I came up with something. Also I found that some people who have done it won't talk about their experience. And I've also heard that they get a phobia of mirrors._** Catoptrophobia-the phobia of mirrors.**_ Yup yup. Poor Yugi. Why is Bakura always scaring the poor thing? Huzzah for Rivalshipping._


	2. xChapter 2x Mirrors

**Catoptrophobia**

_Hello I'm back with a new chappie because people told me to continue. Yuppers. So I listened to them. Cause they are my masters /bows/ Thanks goes out to all my lovely reviewers and readers. I LOVE YOU!_

Summary: Yugi invites Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik over to Seto's house for a Halloween Party. They then begin to play a game of Truth or Dare and Bakura dares Yugi to do the 'Bloody Mary' game.

Warning: Shounen-ai; SetoxYugi. Also ghosts and a very quiet Yugi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. And I do not own Bloody Mary…too scary.

**Response to Reviews**

**Black Egyptian Dragon; **Hellos and thank you for my first review. Was it really creepy/bows/

**Yaya;** Okies me continue. Thankies /bows/

**Frogger666; **Okies I'll update just PLEASE DON'T SEND THE KURIBOHS AT ME! PLEASE/bows/

**Dragonlady222;** Haha let's all point and laugh at Seto. Lol. I'm continuing and Thankies for the review /bows/

**Blue Bull:** I don't watch Supernatural but my mommy does. She says its good. Thankies for the review. /bows/  
**  
Lady Date;** Okay so I'll continue! Thank you for reviewing/bows/

_Oh…I deleted Angelic Fever, for all those who read it…not many people liked it so…yea…'nyways! On with the STORY!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

xChapter 2x Mirrors

Yugi was allowed back home after three days of lying in a hospital bed. Seto made sure to take down all the mirrors in the mansion, except the one in his own private bath (A/N: he's gotta look sexy Y'know!) , before Yugi came home. Yugi didn't let go of Seto's arm as they walked into his mansion, but Seto didn't mind that. It's the fact the Yugi was still shaking that worried him.

Seto made sure that his private bathroom (A/N: The one attached to his room, Yugi sometimes sleeps with Seto but they only started going out a month ago or whatever…soo) was always closed so Yugi didn't see the large mirror that was inside, he didn't want him to get scared…again.

Yugi tugged on Seto's sleeve a few times causing Seto to look down at him. "Mmm…sleepy." He said quietly. Seto smiled, Yugi really only spoke to him, but it was short sentences and he said them very quietly. Kaiba picked Yugi up bridal style and carried him upstairs to his room. He was about to open the door to Yugi's room, when he felt Yugi shake his head. "Can I…sleep with you…t-tonight?"

Kaiba's smiled widened a bit. He kissed Yugi's forehead. "Of course, Yugi." He began walking towards his own room, which was just one door down. It was close to Yugi's, just in case. He slowly opened the door and walked over to the huge king sized bed. He put Yugi down on the end of the bed and proceeded to pull back the dark blue comforters. Seto slipped out of his slippers (A/N: lol) and climbed under the comforters, patting the place next to him. Yugi crawled over and laid down, Seto did the same and wrapped the comforter around them both.

He wrapped his arms around Yugi's slim waist and pulled him close to his chest, so he felt safe. Yugi snuggled into Seto's chest and closed his amethyst eyes. "T-thank you." He whispered as he fell asleep, a small smile on his face. Kaiba kissed his love's forehead again and whispered a good night to him, before going to sleep as well.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kaiba didn't know exactly what time he woke up, but he knew how he woke up. Screaming. Kaiba's cerulean blue eyes snapped open and he sat up. He touched the space next to him, and his eyes widened. Yugi was gone, he wasn't next to him anymore. That meant that the screaming was coming from the young teen.

He threw the covers off of him and ran towards the screaming, which had now been replaced with sobbing. Kaiba almost ripped the bathroom door off its hinges as he opened it, revealing a pale, shaking, sobbing Yugi curled up in the corner. Seto quickly walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his shaking form, rubbing small circles on the young teen's back. "Shhh…Yugi its okay. Nothing's going to hurt you." He knew what had scared Yugi, and he was determined to make it so it never scared him again.

Yugi sniffled into Kaiba's chest. "R-really?" He asked quietly, Kaiba had barely heard him.

"Of course Yugi." Seto said, still rubbing small circles on his back. "I won't let anything hurt you. Okay?" Kaiba pulled Yugi away from him, just enough so that he could see Yugi's tear-stained face. "Okay?" he asked again.

Yugi sniffled again but smiled nonetheless, but it was only a small one. "O-okay. If you're sure…Seto." Yugi leaned forward and kissed Seto lightly on the cheek. Kaiba smiled and kissed Yugi back. Things were going to be alright.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What? Really?" Yami asked Kaiba, surprise written all over his face.

Kaiba nodded. They were currently seated in Kaiba's living room, talking about the conversation he had earlier with Yugi. Yugi was currently off in his room, doing whatever. "He said he'll try. He still doesn't want to talk about what happened though."

"Well that's understandable. Still, Bakura knew how scared Yugi gets he shouldn't have dared him to do that." Yami argued.

"I think he was just angry at Ryou for making him dye his hair pink." Kaiba countered, shrugging.

"Yea." Yami snickered. "His hair is still pink. Yugi used a permanent hair dye on both of them!" Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Did Yugi really dye his bangs pink?" Kaiba nodded. "Really!" Kaiba nodded again. "What other colours did he dye his bangs?"

Kaiba thought for a moment. "Well he dyed them blue, purple, pink, and black. He's thinking about cutting his hair also, but I'm not sure if he will." He shrugged again. "Personally I don't really care."

Yami nodded. Then looked totally confused. "How did we start talking about Yugi's hair?"

Kaiba sighed. "When I said that Bakura was angry at Ryou for making him dye his hair pink, and then you asked me if Yugi actually dyed his bangs pink."

"Alright but let's get back on track. Are you going to put the mirrors up again?"

"Not today, if that's what you mean. But soon, I think Yugi is getting over his fear."

"I don't think I'd be able to go a day without looking in the mirror." Yami stated.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I don't think you could for one second without looking in the mirror." Yami glared at him. Kaiba chuckled.

Yugi came down the stairs slowly and approached where Seto and Yami were sitting. "W-what are…you guys…um…talking about?" Yugi asked quietly sitting down next to Seto.

"We were talking about Bakura and Ryou's hair still being pink." Yami laughed. "Marik took so many pictures he filled up two throw-away cameras."

Yugi smiled, and then frowned. "Are they mad at me…because of that?" He looked down at his hands.

"No of course not. Why would they be mad? We were just playing a game."

"Besides Bakura started it anyway." Kaiba said, nodding.

"True." Yami said simply. Yugi smiled. He was glad he had his Yami with him still.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yugi took a deep breath. _Okay, come on Yugi you can do this. It's just a stupid mirror. Nothing is going to come out of it._ Just as he was about to open the door to Seto's bathroom, the only one with a mirror in it…

"HIYA YUGI!" Yugi yelped and turned around slamming his back and head against the door. He took in several deep breaths and glared at the person looking at him.

"M-malik!"

Malik smiled and hugged Yugi, pulling him close. "Aww I'm sowwy kitten. I didn't mean to scare you!" He said rubbing his cheek against Yugi's. (A/N: Their faces…not the other cheeks…lol)

Yugi closed his eyes and breathed out. "S'okay Malik. You just…s-surprised me. T-that's all."

Malik let go of Yugi and stepped back. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Um…well I was going to….t-try to get over my…uh...'fear'…so Seto could put his….m-mirrors back up." Yugi chuckled nervously.

Malik smiled. "I'll come too. Just in case you're still scared." Yugi frowned but nodded. He turned back towards the bathroom door and placed a shaky hand on the silver door knob. He took a deep breath and turned the knob, opening the door slowly…very very slowly. Malik stayed close to Yugi's side, his hand on the young teens shoulder. Yugi sighed. _This is taking way too long, just open the stupid door._ Yugi glared at the doorknob before throwing the door open all the way. He lifted his head and stared at the rather large mirror in Seto's private bath.

Nothing. Maybe he was over his fear after all. He smiled but the smile soon faded as a transparent face came into view on the mirror. Yugi's amethyst eyes widened as the face snickered at him. _Still afraid little Yugi?_ The face called out to him._ You should be. I'm now inside of you. You can't escape me._ The face laughed at him before disappearing. Yugi screamed and ran out of the bathroom, Malik following after him asking what the hell was wrong. Yugi ran into Seto and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and cried into his chest. Seto wrapped his arms around Yugi and whispered comforting words into his ear, hoping to calm him down. _Damnit…I'm still afraid._ Yugi yelled at himself. _Why am I so weak?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Well that was the end of Chapter 2. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You all are sooo kind to me /sniffles/ I love you all! There is some sort of plot to this story. It'll become clear to me soon! Lol. In the meantime please continue to read and review. Please and thank you! Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the first one. T.T OH! And I am writing the second chapter to Arts&Crafts for those who read and reviewed it. I'm trying to make it just as long as the first, so it might take awhile! Until next time!_


End file.
